Light Up My Life
by bellajowell
Summary: Story set 2 years after the episode S02E06 where Ward have lost his memory about what happened. See how 'Inhuman' Skye found Ward and will they finally be able to be together after the Hydra drama? The rest of the team will also be included with their own story. Spoilers for AOU and epi until S02E06 of AOS. Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Please Read & Review! xoxo *On Hiatus*
1. Part 1-1 The Reappearance

**Light Up My Life  
**

 **Part 1 : The Expected And Unexpected Returns**

 **Spoilers: All Marvel Movies and Episodes of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. until S02E06  
**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing at all**

* * *

 ***Author's Note***

This story is set after the episode of "A Fractured House". Some of the events that happened on the show after this episode will also take place in my universe but not all. My story will also be linked to the movie - Avengers: Age of Ultron but I will also tweak the movie's story line so beware of any possible spoilers.

I planned to update this story once a week and most likely to be during the weekends and please take note that I am a Asian, although English is my main language but my grammar is not my greatest strength. Do forgive me for my English.

I will be dividing my story into different parts. This will be the first part where Skye is looking for Ward. Each part will have a rough of 5 chapters each.

I have only came up the story of the first three parts so I can assure you that this story will have at least 20 chapter.

Alright I'll stop talking and let you get to the story... Happy reading...

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER ONE_**

 _It was been two years since Ward escaped from_ _S.H.I.E.L.D custody. I still could not forget what he said to me the day before he was being transported to his brother. I know deep down in my heart, I still love him, but I just could not bring myself to admit it because of the things he did to the Team. Why do I have to fell for him? Why is it that it always hurts so badly when I thought of him? Why can't I try to forget about him?_

An eye drop dripped onto her diary as Skye wrote her usual input in her bunk on the bus. Skye lifted a hand to wipe off her tears only to create a freeway exit for more tears to escape. She knew she need to buckle up as she and her team will be infiltrating another Hydra bass and this isn't the time to sob over the guy that brought great unhappiness to everyone on the team.

"Landing in ten minutes." May's voice poured throughout the aircraft through the intercommunication system.

Skye quickly tucked her diary under her pillow and hoped off her bed and walked towards the bathroom to wash her face before she made her way down to the hangar to gear up.

* * *

"… We have located a total of ten agents stationed at this base and…"

"… We have to be in and take out all the agents within 2 minutes if not they will activate the self-destruct and we will not be able to retrieve all the weapons they have taken from the Fridge. This is one of the last few bases they have left and I want this place to be clean by the time we take off."

"And not to mention, their computer system. There should be lots of dirt stored in there." Skye added as she entered the room ten minutes later, while FitzSimmons was having a briefing with Coulson and a few other S.H.I.E.L.D agents.

"What took you so long? You were supposed to be down here ten minutes ago helping Fitz do a scan around the perimeter." Coulson turned to the young Asian mixed brunette as he voiced out his accusations.

Skye shrugged at the old man and explained, "Sorry. I was doing some test run in my bunk and I forgot the time."

Coulson eyed the young Asian mixed brunette before turning to the other agents in the room, "Alright, May and I will lead a team of agents through the exit on the South and Skye, and you'll enter the base through the main exit on the North five minutes later with the rest. FitzSimmons will keep in touch with us through our comms, any questions?"

"No, Director Coulson." Everyone except Skye and FitzSimmons replied.

* * *

"Coast is clear." Coulson announced through his comms. "Skye, what about you? Any sign of any Hydra agents?"

Coulson and May have lead a team through the back entrance of the South hoping to avoid any attention and at the same time, to clear off any mess in the base, but they have entered the base for more than ten minutes and found nothing but empty rooms and empty hallways.

"Skye?" Coulson frowned as he called out for Skye again after not getting any responses for two minutes.

"Um…" Skye voice filled the comms not long after, with a tone full of doubt and uncertain. "Yeah, DC. I found something. You… might want to see this yourself."

"Where are you, Skye?" May spoke up immediately, worrying that Skye may have caught herself in a dangerous situation.

"I'm still at the main entrance." Skye replied and this time, she sounded much normal.

Less than a minute later, Coulson and May, along with the agents, arrived in the front room and immediately, were all stunned by what they saw.

Five Hydra agents were tied up and knocked unconscious next to a few opened boxes of weapon with some of the stole S.H.I.E.L.D tech and the weapon which was once stored in the Fridge.

"What the hell just happened in here?" Coulson voiced his doubts after a good look around the room and realized that there was not much traces of fighting in sight.

"We have no idea what just happened too." Skye turned to the Director, "The moment we entered the room, all we saw were this."

"Base 812, Aircraft 801 calling for landing in ninety seconds. Repeat, Aircraft 801 calling for landing in ninety seconds."

Just then, a voice emerged from the speakers of the computers which were all laid on the table by the fair corner of the room.

"No matter what happened, its best we remove everything here before Hydra realized this base is down. This is definitely not the time to go face to face with them." May interrupted.

"May is right. Bring them on board." Skye nodded her head at the Director, "We will have plenty of time getting Intel on Hydra and the people who did this after we're up in the air."

Coulson eyed Skye and May for a second before he turned to give the other agents a look. The other agents silently moved forward and moved all the weapon and Hydra agents out the base while Skye walked towards the computer and pull out all the data from their mainframe. Less than two minutes, the two SUV with S.H.I.E.L.D logo, which were parked outside the base, disappeared as though they were not there at all, leaving only traces of tire marks.

* * *

"You better talk or I will make sure you will regret keeping all your little secrets, mate." Hunter said calmly with a straight face. "If I am not convincing enough, Agent May will be more than glad to convince you for me."

Two hours later, the team has returned to the new Triskelion, located in a classified location. One by one, the Hydra agents woke up and within minutes were brought face to face with May and Hunter or Triplett and Morse.

"I really have no idea who attacked us." One of the five handcuffed Hydra half-shouted for the tenth time. "There was a smoke bomb thrown into the room and within seconds I was out. Please do not hurt me."

May, who was standing in a dark corner, stared at the Hydra agent for a minute before she left the room with Hunter close behind.

"Bloody hell! This is the fifth time, I've heard the exact bloody story. How could anyone take down five Hydra agents when they were all stationed five different locations in the base?" Hunter grumbled as he met with Coulson, Skye and FitzSimmons.

"Not to mention, one of the guys we brought in has the title 'The Assassin' in Hydra." Morse added as she joined in with Triplett beside her. "This is very unlikely of Hydra to do this to their own agents. They might be sick, but not insane."

"Were you able to learn anything on the hard disk we brought back?" Coulson turned to Skye.

"Yes, DC. I have run through their files when we were on the Bus and base on the information I found, the base we just infiltrate was their sub-headquarters. I managed to decrypt the data and found that they have recently changed their frequency for mission alerts. Apparently, Bakshi found a mole in this base and planned to wipe out everything in this base by sunset. We were lucky that we managed to remove everything that was in the base before they clean out everything." Skye informed her findings.

"Were you able to decrypt any other details out of the data?"

Skye shook her head at the Director before she continued, "Not at the moment, DC. I found a detonating bomb in their mainframe that will wipe out everything in their computer out of existence in less than 24 hours. I've only got so far before the disk got fried, but don't worry, I've managed to duplicate the data out of their hard disk before it was deleted onto another hard disk."

"Good. Continue to work on that, Skye." Coulson commented before he turned to the British Scientist and Scottish Engineer. "FitzSimmons, I want a full agenda of the items we brought in by the end of the day…"

"Shouldn't we try to locate the people who arrived before us? I mean what if they have taken something important from the base?" Triplett interrupted as he turned to the Director.

FitzSimmons shared a look before Simmons turned around to the others and smiled, "That is very unlikely, Triplett. Fitz and I have checked through all the weapons that were brought back and we found quite a handful of level 8 weapons in the crates. I'm sure whoever that was at the base, did not take anything."

"You sure this is something we should be happy about? I mean the five Hydra agents, we brought back all said that they were not able to see anything. I don't know about you, love, but I find this very alarming." Hunter quirked an eyebrow at the young British Scientist.

"Guys, chill. If they were the bad guys, we will not be able to bring back the Hydra agents, be it the weapon that have been taken from S.H.I.E.L.D two years ago it or the Hydra agents." Mack wrapped an arm around Hunter and Triplett as he spoke.

"Team, we will need to locate whoever managed to beat us at the Base. I need to know if they are allies or enemies." Coulson eyed Skye and FitzSimmons before he disappeared around the corner.

* * *

 _There is something wrong with this mission. I swear everything that happened during that mission was as though it happened before in the past._

 _Could it be? After two years, he finally appeared again?_

Skye knew that there is no point in guessing, she needed hard evidence so she silently backed away from her teammates and headed for the lab to grab the stuff they found at the Hydra base before returning back to her living quarters.

Skye started decrypting the hard disk she brought back with all the data she have gotten from the computer back at the Hydra Bass.

 _There has got to be some evidence left at the base. I just need to find it. Focus! Skye, focus! What am I missing? What am I forgetting?_

She tried to dig deeper and deeper. After every five minutes, she will always be caught up in a dead end, but she did not give up, she would try another way.

"Ding!"

Finally, after digging for the whole afternoon, a sound surfaced from Skye's laptop.

"Bingo!" Skye exclaimed as she threw her fist into the air.

* * *

An hour later, a knock was heard on the door of Coulson's office.

"Come in." Coulson voices surfaced not long after.

"Director Coulson." Billy Koenig opened the door and greeted the director.

"An O84 have been located in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. Traces of Hydra signal have also been found over the Pacific Ocean." Billy Koenig informed before Coulson could say anything.

"Send in Team Beta, stat." Coulson ordered and immediately, Bill Koenig nodded his head at the Director in reply before he closed the door to get Hunter, Morse, Triplett, Izzy and Mack.

"I'll get FitzSimmons to help run parameters around the area through satellites." May, who was also in the room with Coulson, suggested as she stood up and headed for the door.

"I'll be right over." Coulson added as he started to put away the documents and files laid on his table.

"Phil. This conversation will continue later." May informed Coulson before she walked out of the office.

* * *

"Man, you sure know how to move your way around people." A dark-chocolate skinned man, who was sitting on an old couch in an old house in the countryside of Texas, teased as he opened a can of beer.

They have returned back to their home an hour ago and have freshened up before they sat down to rest in their living room.

"What can I say? I have a gift with people." Another white man walked towards him with snacks and peanuts in a bowl. He laid the bowl onto the table in front of the couch before turning around to get the other food from the kitchen.

"The match is starting." The man who was sitting on the couch announced as he put his beer down on the table. He then started cleaning the blades and gun placed by his right foot. "Who are you up for tonight? I'll bet you."

"I say Germany." The white man, who was preparing ox tail stew in the kitchen, gave it a little thought before he replied. "If I win this time, I'll decide which mission to go on next time. Deal?"

The man on the couch quirked an eyebrow at the man behind the counters, "Oh! You are so on. You are so going down. I'm going to choose Spain anyways."

The other man walked out of the open kitchen with the rest of their dinner chuckled as he sat beside his best friend in front of their television to watch the ball game tonight as though nothing happened before, including their interruption at the Hydra Base.

* * *

 ** _Hope you guys liked this story..._**

 ** _No spoilers for now ^_^  
_**

 _ **Please read and review**_

 _ **~ xoxo, Bella**_


	2. Part 1-2 Finding the Clue

**Light Up My Life  
**

 **Part 1 : The Expected And Unexpected Returns**

 **Spoilers: All Marvel Movies and Episodes of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. until S02E06  
**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing at all**

* * *

 ***Author's Note***

This story is set after the episode of "A Fractured House". Some of the events that happened on the show after this episode will also take place in my universe but not all. My story will also be linked to the movie - Avengers: Age of Ultron but I will also tweak the movie's story line so beware of any possible spoilers.

Happy reading! ^_^

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO**

"Thank you, Dr Banner, for coming in to help us do a check on this weapon we found in Tarawa." Coulson said as he walked side by side to an Avenger towards a lab in Triskelion.

Team Beta had returned to the Triskelion the day before with the 084 they managed to locate in one of the Gilbert Islands, Tarawa. It turns out it was a weapon that is capable to release massive energy when it was triggered. After a few hours of examining the weapon, FitzSimmons was only able to tell that the weapon will be able to contain and release massive gamma energy but they have yet been able to find out how. Knowing that Gamma Energy was Dr Bruce Banner's strongest suit, Coulson made a distress call to the Avengers' Tower in New York. And in less than a day, Dr Bruce Banner has arrived at the Triskelion.

"You're welcome. You're lucky Tony did not call in an Avenger Assemble when he knew you needed my assistance here." Dr Banner chuckled as he patted Coulson's shoulder.

"Is he still mad over my being dead part?" Coulson quirked an eyebrow at the genius scientist who had a dual identify as a ranging green monster.

"What is the word I should say?" Dr Banner tilted his head as though he was thinking for a second before he turned to the agent turned Director and said, "Outrage? Infuriate? Inflame? Yeah, those will be the words to describe his feelings towards you."

"Seriously?" Coulson stifled a chuckle as he shook his head, "That was like what? A year ago? Since he found out I was still alive? I wonder how Pepper deal with having such an adolescent fiancé?"

Dr Banner could not hold back his laughter as he replied, "You have to give the guy some time, Phil. He was indeed among the last two to find out you're still alive. And the other guy was Thor."

Coulson nodded at the scientist as they arrived at the lab, "Point taken. Remind me to never piss Tony Stark off again."

Dr Banner chuckled and shook his head as he entered the lab. _Who knew the famous Iron Man and Director of S.H.I.E.L.D can be so adolescent over such a small matter? Maybe that's the reason the two of them were so close and also as to why Tony will always do everything in his means to help when Phil needed anything._

* * *

"Mel."

Everyone sat in the lounge area turned to find the famous Black Widow with the once-right-hand-woman to the previous Director, Nick Fury, and Maria Hill.

"Maria." May stood up and walked over to give her old teammates a hug.

"How are you? We have not seen you since Tony's Christmas Party." Hill greeted as she let go the Chinese woman.

"Stop it about the Party." May rolled her eyes at her old friend as she continued, "I swore that I will never step a foot into any Stark's party anymore."

"Oh come on, it's not that bad once you actually have got the hang of it." Hill chuckled when she saw her old friend's reaction.

"And Tony is really looking forward to having you at the Avengers Tower soon." Romanoff teased.

"Natasha. This is the final warning." May hissed under her breath.

"What happened during the party? We were out for a last minute mission so we missed it. Skye have been telling me how much she enjoyed the party." Morse stood up and walked towards the three women standing by the door. "But she was really stingy with the details."

"That's because she got a new 'toy' from Tony! And that was the finest technology, Tony has created, well according to him at least." Hawkeye a.k.a Clint Barton interrupted as he entered the room.

"Enough about 'toys'. We heard you guys have crossed path with another team of secret agents?" Hill interrupted when she saw May was on the verge of exploding over what happened at the party.

"We have no idea if they were enemy or foe. Skye and FitzSimmons are still running scans to see if we were able to find anything about these mysterious people."

"Those slimes weren't able to spill anything?" Natasha added on.

"They were all knocked out before they could see anyone of anything." Hunter replied on behalf of May.

"Well, that doesn't seem to be very settling." Hill commented.

"I just hope that we have some clue who they were or at least how many of them." May frowned as she continued, "I hate this feeling of doubt and uncertainty."

* * *

Back in the house in Texas, the white man was now flipping his eggs on the old stove as the old radio played old, classic songs in the background.

"Morning, Gray." The chocolate man appeared in the room with a set of newspaper in his hand.

"It's almost noon, Pit. Don't you have to be at work before ten?" Gray turned off the stove after he have transferred the eggs onto the plates he laid beside him.

Pit nodded as he grabbed his serving of eggs and sausages, "I do. But there is nothing more important than breakfast. What about you? Have any plans for today?"

Gray nodded as he took a slip of his coffee, "The boys will be over later this afternoon and I plan to do some cleaning. We need to replenish our stock before our next mission."

"I'll pick up the goods on the way home. Do you need anything else?"

"Not that I could recall of." Gray shook his head at his partner.

Pit swept the last egg on his plate into his mouth before he got up, "Alright. Then I better get going. See you later. I'm bringing dinner home tonight."

Gray remained seated on his chair as he enjoyed the radio and his breakfast. After his last bite, he picked up the newspaper Pit left on the table and started his daily routine of the day at this home gym.

* * *

"Come on." Skye murmured as she tried to revive the damaged CCTV they brought back from the base two days ago.

She had managed to find all Hydra's dirty secrets, but she just could not find any information linking towards the mysterious appearance at the base. After going through all the files, she finally remembered that she did pull out the CCTV before they left the base so she quickly ran down to the lab and started digging through the stuff they brought back again.

Since, FitzSimmons was with Dr Bruce Banner and Coulson in another lab plus the remaining agents were all chilling in the lounge area, so she managed to avoid any unnecessary questioning over why she needed the CCTV footage and what is she planning to do with it.

After trying a few programs and getting all blank results, she put all her hope in the final one program she had gotten from Stark. The program took longer than all the previous ones she used, and after a full hour, the computer release a 'beep' sound and started showing the footage.

"Yes." Skye threw her fist up into the air as she hopped onto her bed where her laptop was placed.

The footage was seen to be taken an hour before they had arrived the base and the Hydra agents were seen moving all the crates to the main area for removal and transport to another location. A few seconds later, two bombs were thrown into the room and within seconds, the bomb exploded, releasing a huge amount of white gas. A minute after the five agents who were located at different parts of the base were all knocked unconscious at the same time, two huge masked men in full black attire and face masked entered the room. One of them moved towards the computer and started doing what seems like data transfer while the other tied up the agents and move the remaining crates. Soon, they packed up their things, including the empty bomb shells, and left the base. They were in and out in less than five minutes.

Instantly, Skye knew that these two men have got to be pros. They did not communicate or even had any eye contact with each other, they just did whatever that was supposed to be done and leave the place at the same pace.

"This is very bad." Skye murmured to herself again as she closed her laptop.

* * *

Dr Banner took off her lab goggles and turned to the Director, "This is very identical equipment to Tony's Ultron invention. It's as though it could sustain energy, not only Gamma Energy in it and contain it without exploding it. This weapon is actually a part of a much advantaged self-learning robot, even more advanced than Tony's version of Ultron."

"Any idea who built this and left it in on an island in the Pacific Ocean?" Coulson asked.

Dr Banner took a deep breath before he said, "This seems to be the work of Stark Industry, from more than 20 years ago."

Coulson eyed the device before he looked up to his friend and assured, "Are you saying Howard Stark built this device? Is this Howard Stark's first generation of Arsenal?"

In the final months of World War II, American and other Allied scientists created a prototype weapon system code-named Arsenal to help deal with war in the future. Arsenal was to be activated only in the event of an Axis victory, in order that fighting may continue if the war was lost. Obviously, the people who created Arsenal never wanted him to be called into battle.

Later, the American government hoped to use Arsenal in the growing Cold War, but the director of the project, Howard Stark convinced the government otherwise. However, without the knowledge of anyone, Howard Stark continued to experiment with the systems, and programmed to be his son's bodyguard and friend. Just as Howard Stark managed to perfect the program for his son, they got news of a possible Gamma Radiation outbreak in Russia. Seeing that there was not another way to stop the Gamma Explosion, Howard Stark have no choice but to reprogram Arsenal to help contain the Gamma Energy until someone in the future were able to neutralize the energy.

A year before the events of Ultron, the team has crossed path with the now deserted land. With the help of the Avengers, they managed to create a device to let the Hulk absorb the Gamma Energy. In the middle of the containment tube, they saw a robot in it. When Stark tried to tap into the systems of Arsenal, he found out that his father have created Arsenal for him. Inspired by the technology his father has created for him, Stark came up with the program Ultron, leading to the events of the battle between Ultron and Avengers.

"Only one way to rectify this is to seek Tony's help on this." Dr Banner nodded his head as he replied.

"Thanks, Dr Banner. Could you pass this to Tony for me? I have something else to attend to." Coulson asked as he gestured towards the device on the table.

"Sure, I'll pass your message to Tony. Let me get Natasha, Clint and Maria and we'll head back to Avengers Tower immediately. We'll get back to you a-sap." Dr Banners packed the device into the metal casing Team Beta brought back with and headed out of the lab.

* * *

"Fitsimmons, were you able to find anything from the evidence at the base we found linking to any organization we know?"

Before Coulson entered the room, his voice had engulfed the lab where FitzSimmons used to do all their investigations and testings' on any unknown objects. Fitz was doing his usual data log scan while Simmons was going through the weapons in order to document it in their new systems, thanks to Skye's amazing programming skills. The two of them have returned to their lab thirty minutes ago after cleaning up the lab Dr Banner was using.

"I'm sorry, Sir. Fitz and I have gone through all the weapon and data logs, but it did not do any good in helping us find the mysterious men or women who were at the base before you." Simons informed the Director as she took off her goggles.

"This is very frustrating. I have been going through the logs and none of it is of any bloody use." Fitz grumbled as he turned his chair around to face the Director.

"What about the camera footage? Did we bring back any CCTV from the base?"

"Seriously? What year is this? Do Hydra really still uses grandfather tech…" Mack, who was in the room helping the duo, teased as he turned to find the duo's dumbfounded expression. "Are you seriously kidding me?"

FitzSimmons was dumbfounded when they heard what Coulson told them, they then shared a look before they started looking through the evidence they brought back.

"That's odd. How could we miss this?" Fitz took out a CCTV camera from the pile and turned to his lab partner.

Simmons stared at the camera, feeling dumbfounded as she speaks, "I don't remember seeing this camera this morning when we were ransacking the boxes of evidence you guys brought back."

The Director ignored their conversation and went straight to the point, "How long do you need to decrypt that camera?"

"We should be done in less an hour." Fitz examined the camera for a minute before he turned to Coulson again.

Coulson gave him a nod, "I'll be back in an hour."

* * *

 ** _Any suggestion on who should be the Commando-in-charge of the Helicarrier?  
_**

 ** _Maria Hill and Nick Fury is now working with the Avengers so I am out of options on who should I write to be the_** ** _Commando-in-charge for the Helicarrier.  
_**

 _ **Please read and review**_

 _ **~ xoxo, Bella**_


	3. Part 1-3 New Mission Alert!

**Light Up My Life  
**

 **Part 1 : The Expected And Unexpected Returns**

 **Spoilers: All Marvel Movies and Episodes of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. until S02E06  
**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing at all**

* * *

 ***Author's Note***

This story is set after the episode of "A Fractured House". Some of the events that happened on the show after this episode will also take place in my universe but not all. My story will also be linked to the movie - Avengers: Age of Ultron but I will also tweak the movie's story line so beware of any possible spoilers.

Happy reading! ^_^

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE**

"Did Fitz manage to learn any info from the recording? Do we have anything about the mysterious appearance that happened at the Hydra base?" May voiced her concern as she walked into the Director's office.

"No, Fitz did not manage to find anything on the CCTV. He said it was too damaged to revive any data on it." Coulson, who was reading some file from his chair, looked up as he put away the documents.

"Maybe we should let Skye look into it later to see if she can find anything useful." May suggested as she took a seat in front of Coulson.

"Fitz have past the camera to Skye not long ago to let her do her work." Phil nodded at his best friend as he pulled out another file and passed it to his best friend. "Hydra has been in the dark lately since we have infiltrated their base and take down Daniel Whitehall a year ago, but his right hand man Sunil Bakshi have disappeared ever since his breakout."

"What are you trying to say, Phil?" May asked after Coulson paused for a minute.

"Cut off one head, two more will take its place. That was the Red Skull and Arnim Zola said to Captain America at Camp Lehigh. I never understood that when Steve told me that until now." Coulson commented as he showed his best friend what Skye just sent him. "Skye has managed to find this from Hydra's mainframe."

"No one says that taking down Hydra can be easy. We took two years and I do not think we were anywhere close to that. Enough about Hydra. Phil, we need to do something about the people who was at the Base before us." May put away the file Coulson handed to her as she expressed with a straight face. "We have nothing on them. I don't like the idea of any unwanted interference in our missions. This will only get ugly if this continues and I'm sure Hydra will not let such incidents rest until they find out what happen. We need to find them before they do."

"You're right, but instead of bringing them in, I'm more interested in offering them a chance." Phil folded his arms as he smirked at his best friend.

"This is not I am trying to say…"

"I have made up my mind, May." Coulson raised a palm towards May as he interrupted.

May eyed her best friend for a second before she stood up and took off. She knew there is not point arguing with the man as she knew once he have made a decision, there is no way in making him change his mind. She knew the only thing left to do is to be more vigilant on their next mission.

* * *

"Course is clear." May informed as she and Skye entered an old, abandon warehouse.

It has been two months since their mission at the Hydra Bass. In less than two hours ago, they received a mission alert in New Mexico of a possible terrorist attack. Skye has re-tasked the S.H.I.E.L.D satellite to scan the whole city for incendiary devices and managed to track an extra high level of thermal signature from an abandon warehouse located in the heart of New Mexico.

"Be careful, they might have planted bombs all over the place and it's best if we, um…."

Before Coulson could finish his sentence, he stopped in front of four men with the other three agents behind him, dumbfounded.

May, Skye and three agents appeared not long after and were all greeted by a scene with four men, all in black gear, tied up and knocked unconscious with twelve cartons of C3 weapon by their side, all defused.

"What the… What the heck happened here?" Skye stammered after silence filled the warehouse for five minutes.

"Sir, it might be a good idea to leave the warehouse. Jemma and I located government sector vehicles heading towards your direction." Fitz's voice surfaced from their comms.

Coulson eyed around the room before placing a finger over his ear, "How long do we have to clean this place?"

"Ten minutes, top." Fitz's voiced surfaced not long after.

"May, get the bus ready. I want us to up in the air in five." Coulson ordered.

And without further word, three agents transported the tied-up man on board while the remaining three agents move the cartons of destructive weapons on board. Coulson stood aside as he overlook the man doing their work while Skye moved around the warehouse, trying to look for evidence.

* * *

Not long after the Bus have taken off, FitzSimmons have returned to their lab to evaluate and examine the C3 they brought back while Skye run test on the CCTV cameras, in hopes to shed some light over the main culprit of this terrorist attempt. On the other hand, May have gotten a one-to-one session with the man they brought back in the interrogation room, but after 'talking' to them for over an hour, all they got was they were street rats who were hired to transport the boxes of C3 to different locations around the country, mainly the heart of the big cities.

"This is the third time this month that someone has crossed path with us. Phil, we really need to take this seriously." May said as she walked side by side with Coulson towards the Command Centre to meet up with the others.

"May, we had this conversation. I know what I'm doing." Coulson tilted his body towards May and assured before they stepped into the Command Centre. "Any updated on the terrorist in our interrogation room?"

"As usual. They did not see anything. They were all street rats picked to do the dirty job over drugs and money. They claimed that a man in masked hired them to transport the C3 to the hearts of big cities like New York and Vegas." May informed, with a straight face as they entered the Command Centre.

Coulson shared a look with May before he turned to look at the pair of British scientist by the large Ideum touchscreen table in the center of the room, "FitzSimmons, what have you learned from the evidence we brought back?"

"We tried to dismantle the bomb very carefully and realized the circuit boards were very delicate and confusing, with just one wrong connection or wire cut could detonate the bomb instantly." Fitz replied as he placed his fingers on the Ideum touchscreen table to pull out their findings.

"But didn't we find the bombs defused in New Mexico?" May frowned as she digest what FitzSimmons just said.

"Indeed, we had, and not only that, we also learned that the moment you cut the main wire to defuse the bomb, you have to cut back wire to the clustered bomb hidden in the main circuit board within ten seconds." Simmons added as she pulled out the pictures they took in the lab thirty minutes ago.

"Any idea who created these cluster bombs?" Coulson interrupted with his million dollar question.

"Fitz and I found an AIM logo soldered onto one of the circuit boards." Simmons replied.

"And we found the design of the circuit board oddly similar to the Russian's designs. Simmons and I suspect that whoever in charge of the attack is hoping to start world war three." Fitz added as he pulled out another picture from the Ideum touchscreen table onto the screen.

"I'll inform Tony of this. Skye, did you find…" Coulson turned to look for the young hacktivist and realized Skye was not in the room, "Where is that young lady?"

"Skye seems to be in her bunk." Simmons informed. "She has been in there since we took off."

"Post all your findings to Tony, I'll make contact with him after I have a word with Skye. I'll be in my office if you need anything later."

Having said, he turned and headed towards Skye's cubicle to check up on the young hacktivist.

* * *

In Skye's bunk, Skye was seen sitting on her bed while she ran some test on the hard drive and CCTV footage they found in New Mexico. After a few attempts, she managed to revive almost 80 percent of the footage.

In the footage, they saw two similar men entering the site in New Mexico and took out all the men stationed at the site in less than two minutes. Together the two of them, crowd around the C3 and started defusing the bombs, one by one as though the bombs were created by them. Five minutes later, they stood up and started packing their stuff and walked out of the site with her and the team appearing an hour later.

"This does not make sense, how is it that they managed to go in and go dark in less than ten minutes." Skye murmured to herself as she replayed the footage again.

After watching the eight minute footage over and over again, something out of the ordinary have finally caught her eye. She saw something on one of the man's forearm while the two men were trying to defuse the bombs.

"Is that…"

Just then, Coulson interrupted Skye as he slid the door open to Skye's bunk, "Skye?"

Skye jumped a little when she saw Coulson standing in front of her. She froze for a minute before she lifted an arm to shut her screen of the laptop laying on her lap.

Coulson frowned a little at the young Asian mixed brunette for a minute before she continued, "What's wrong? Did you find anything on our mysterious men who were at the warehouse before us?"

Skye chuckled nervously at the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D as she continued, "You startled me, DC." Skye cleared her throated, hoping to calm her tone and make her sound less nervous. "I'm still in the mid of encrypting the data, the recordings seem to be in fragments. I'm trying to put the pieces together."

"Is something wrong, Skye?" Coulson voiced as he sat beside Skye, concerned about the young Asian mixed brunette who has been acting quite weird lately.

Skye closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself even more as she replied, "It's just that it got me worried about these 'people' who always manage to beat us on every mission for the past two months. We have no idea if they were allies or foes."

"Skye, relax. Eventually we will know the answer when we find them." Coulson patted the young Asian mixed brunette before he stood up and left the cubicle. "I'll be in my office, come see me if you manage to find anything on our mysterious men."

Skye let out a sigh of relief after Coulson slid the door to her cubicle behind him, "Oh my god. That's close."

Skye shrugged a little, trying to shake off the shock Coulson just laid on her as she flipped her laptop screen open to the frame. She took a closer look at the paused screen as she zoomed in to take a closer look at the foreign object on one of the man's forearm.

"That does not look like a tattoo, is that what I think it is?" Skye murmured to herself as she cropped the picture from the footage to run with the database of S.H.I.E.L.D

* * *

A few days after the mission in New Mexico, Gray was in his black mission gear and seated in the study room in his home in the countryside of Texas, with many high-tech equipment and spy gadgets around him. Gray had his eyes glued on the large computer screen in front of him with his fingers moving very quickly across the keyboard under his hand. Not long later, a map of the world was pulled out with different colors of dots all around the globe.

"What do we have for today?" Pit asked as he entered their study room. He was also all geared up in his usual mission attire.

"There seems to be a trade going on in less than six hours." Gray answered as he tapped into one of the frequencies and pulled out an encrypted message sent out by Hydra with his eyes still glued to the screen.

"Were you able to find the location of the trade?" Pit stop behind Gray as he watched Gray decrypting the message Hydra sent.

"I'm on it." Gray informed.

"What are they trading this time? Weapon? Tech? Blueprints? Seriously, how many trading an organization can have? Will they ever give up?" Pit frowned at the screen while Gray does his magic with encrypted messages.

"Look likes after their home base got blown up a year ago, they have suffered quite a damage on their organization. Not to mention, a few other Hydra bases that had been obliterated by the Avengers. We need to wipe out any of their attempts to rebuild up their wireframe and network all over the globe." Gray elaborated, with his eyes still glued to the screen.

"Are you saying that they are selling their stuff to build up their network with the other evil organizations?" Pit reassured.

"Seems like it." Gray nodded.

"Alright, I'll get the equipment and chopper ready in an hour, but you better be quick if not we will not be able to stop them in time." Pit reminded as he walked out of the study room to get their weapons.

* * *

 ** _BTW I am still looking out for any suggestion on who should be the Commando-in-charge of the Helicarrier, please review or pm me if you have any suggestions.  
_**

 ** _In the next episode, the Team will cross path with Gray. I believe by now you guys can guess who is Pit and Gray right?_**

 ** _hehe... I know I am asking the obvious questions.  
_**

 _ **Please read and review**_

 _ **~ xoxo, Bella**_


	4. Part 1-4 The Meet and Talk

**Light Up My Life  
**

 **Part 1 : The Expected And Unexpected Returns**

 **Spoilers: All Marvel Movies and Episodes of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. until S02E06  
**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing at all**

* * *

 ***Author's Note***

This story is set after the episode of "A Fractured House". Some of the events that happened on the show after this episode will also take place in my universe but not all. My story will also be linked to the movie - Avengers: Age of Ultron but I will also tweak the movie's story line so beware of any possible spoilers.

I have to apologize for the posting this chapter a week late. I was really busy last week and I don't really have a lot of time to write so resulting in the delay. I promise the next chapter will definitely be on time. I also would like to say thank you to all of you who leave a review. It would always make my day when I saw new reviews for my story.

And I also have to apologize that Kara will not be part of this story, well at least for the coming ten chapter she won't be. I am at least two hundred percent a Skeward Fan even though I know it's not possible but a girl can hope right?

Alright I better shut up before you guys start throwing paper ball at me! ^_^ Happy reading!

* * *

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

Five hours later, Gray and Pit had arrived at the abandon warehouse by the waters in Miami, as per stated in the encrypted message, waiting for Hydra agents to turn up. They hid their chopped behind the warehouse before the stepped foot into the warehouse. They were now standing in the corner, both of them had their eyes glued to the only exit of the building and have been waiting in the same position for over an hour.

Twenty minutes before the time stated in the encrypted message, five men entered the building. One of the them who was wearing a black suit had a huge metal case, with the picture of Hydra's typical red octopus, cuffed to his wrist with the other four men walking very closely beside him forming a protective shield around him. All of them were wearing black mission suit with bullet-proof vest with a huge gun over their neck like an accessory.

The five of them walked towards an old rusty table in the center of the warehouse in sync as though this was not the first time they have stepped foot into this place. The man in suit laid the metal case onto the table while the man standing to his right took out a key to unlock the handcuffs. Two of the remaining men behind them walked around the warehouse as they scanned for any suspicious objects or any unwanted party in the warehouse.

As they move near to where Gray and Pit were hiding, they quickly held their breath and slid into a hole in the corner of the wall which they found earlier when they were scanning the warehouse for places to hide. After a few minutes, the two men returned to the rusty table as they gave the man in the suit a nod, indicating the course is clear and safe for their trade. Together, the five of them stood by the table as they all face towards the only exit of the warehouse, waiting very patiently for their guests to arrive.

* * *

While Pit and Gray were waiting patiently with the Hydra agents for the buyers to appear, somewhere a few hundred miles away from Miami, two SUV vans were seen driving towards the direction of the warehouse. Coulson, May and Skye were in the first SUV van, along with another three agents while the other SUV van have six agents on board, adding up to a total of twelve agents excluding the drivers.

"Alright, we are only twenty minutes away from the location, Skye, scan the perimeter for any cameras or sign of Hydra who may be alarmed by our appearance." Coulson ordered as they watched the urban buildings moving further and further away from them.

"I'm already on it, DC." Skye replied with her eyes still glued onto the computer screen as she typed something into her laptop.

Sixty seconds later, Skye tapped a button on her keyboard and announced, "Done, all cameras around the area will be receiving a signal disruption in exactly ten minute before we entered the area and so will the live feed Hydra has on the location."

"Good! Do we have any idea what are we dealing with from the encrypted message Hydra sent?" Coulson voiced his doubts.

There was a long pause before Simmons replied, "Sir, we have no idea, the message only states that they are having a trade here at three in the afternoon but Fitz and I had a hunch that it could be one of the remaining two missing Diviner that we were looking for."

Coulson and May shared a look before they both turned to look at Skye. Skye, who frowned when she heard what Simmons said, looked up and saw everyone in the van was looking at her, she quivered and blurted, "What? Why the heck are you guys looking at me like that?"

Coulson cleared his throat before he shook his head at the young Asian mixed brunette, "Nothing."

"Should we call Gordon?" May voiced out Coulson's thoughts for him.

"Not yet, we will make contact if we're sure it's a Diviner." Coulson turned to the young Asian mixed brunette, "Skye, how are you feeling?"

Coulson knew how defensive Skye can get when people around her start talking about her parents, the Inhumans or even her Vibration Manipulation. He also knew Skye sometimes hate the abilities she had from the Terrigen Crystals back in Puerto Rico but to him, the powers she had were not even close to be able to cover up all her perfection. To him, Skye is like a daughter she never had and sometimes, he felt that her feelings and safety were far more important than S.H.I.E.L.D and May knew that too, as that was how Skye is to her and to everyone on the Team. She is like the light in their life, someone to show them hope and to remind them destiny can be changed with determination and hard work.

Skye told a deep breath, "I'm fine. I'll do what is necessary if the trade is really a Diviner."

Coulson and May gave a nod of approval before silent filled the van again as they got closer to Miami.

* * *

"You got the money?"

Preciously at 1500 hours, three men appeared at the entrance of the warehouse. Without any further introduction or questions, the man who was wearing a black suit spoke up when their guest stopped a few feet away from them.

Two of them lifted a black suitcase each and place them on the table before they opened the cases to reveal stacks of hundred dollar bills.

The black-suited man smirked as he opened the metal case in front of him to reveal their trade inside, "Always a pleasure doing business with you."

"Di Di Di… DiDiDiDi… Kab-omb!"

Before anyone can say anything and out of nowhere, two smoke bombs were thrown into the room and instantly, a cloud of smoke started to form around the table, causing all the eight men crowded around the table to start coughing.

Gray immediate ran towards the centre of the room to move the money and trade away from the table while Pit, beside him, move towards the man around the table to knock the Hydra agents and their buyers unconscious.

But just before they reach the table where the Hydra agents and buyers were standing, Coulson, May and Skye appeared in the warehouse from two different directions with the other agents and started firing theirs icers at the Hydra agents and the buyers.

Thanks to the smoke bomb Gray and Pit planned a few second later, Coulson, May, Skye and the other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were able to get a clear shot at the Hydra agents and the buyers without anyone being harmed. Within seconds, all the eight men were no longer standing around the table.

* * *

"Skye." Coulson commanded after all the eight men around the table fell towards the ground, all were hit by their icers and were now lying unconscious on the ground.

"On it, DC." Skye replied as she moved over towards the boxes on the table with a few agents close behind to protect her. She opened one of the cases on the table and found a weapon that looked like a Taser Gun but it's smaller and more compact.

Skye let out a sigh of relief before she turned to Coulson and May. She shook her head at them to inform them that it was not what they think they would find as the trade.

"I'll look around the area for any evidence, DC." Skye shut the metal case and briefcases in front of her before she turned to inform the Director as she walked over to May to hand her the money and weapon for safe keeping.

Coulson gave Skye an approval nod, without a word. Coulson then realized something so he quickly turned around and just as he was about to greet the two men who helped them during the mission, he then realised that the two men were long gone, even the empty smoke bomb shells had mysteriously disappeared from the warehouse.

May have also looked around the warehouse to look for the two men after all the eight men have been handcuffed. Upon realising they were gone, she immediately turned to the S.H.I.E.L.D agents behind them and asked, "Have you seen the two men who threw the smoke bombs?"

All the men gave her the answer that she already expected, a shook of their heads. May turned to Coulson and shared a look with him before Coulson took a step and ordered, "The two of you will remain here to assist May and Skye on their search for evidence around the warehouse. The rest of you run the perimeters and see if we can locate our mystery guests. Do not hurt them, I want them in one piece, understand?"

"Yes, Director Coulson." The agents replied before running out the warehouse and towards different directions

May eyed her best friend for a second before she turned around to assist Skye and the remaining two agents around the warehouse as she knew it will be a total waste of breath on trying to warn Coulson about the two men that managed to leave the warehouse with the only entrance behind them, leaving not a single trail of their presence behind.

* * *

A fist was thrown into Gray's face and without breaking a sweat, Gray ducked as he lifted a leg to give a kick to Pit in his stomach. Pit did a perfect back flip and manage to duck away from Gray's attack.

"Is this what you got?" Gray smirked at Pit, "Looks like I have underestimated your ability to pin me down. Are you getting rusty? Do you need some oil to smoothen out your moves?"

Pit chuckled as he instantly ran towards Gray and gave him an elbow from his back, causing Gray to drop towards the ground. "You were saying?"

It was been a few hours since they have returned back from Miami. After they had their dinner, they had decided to do a little sparring to help each other with tactics and skill so here they are in their basement gym having a little sweat out exercise before bed.

Not long later, Gray gave Pit another punch in the jaw and Pit fell towards the ground instantly again.

"Buddy, you ok? This is not like you to miss that." Gray asked, a little concerned. He quickly got up to check on his best friend's injury.

"I'm fine." Pit informed as he stood up while he rubbed his jaw. "Sorry, I was thinking about something."

Gray let out a sigh of relief as he sat down on the mat. After a minute of silence, he voiced out his doubts, "Are you thinking about the people who we have crossed fire with in Miami? You knew who they are, don't you?"

Pit snapped his head towards his best friend, speechless.

Gray looked up towards his best friend and mission buddy and said, "Pit. I know you, you have never gave me the signal before. You and I both knew that the signal was only for emergency but it only took you a glance when you gave me the signal for the first time."

During their mission in Miami, Pit gave Gray a hand signal to leave while he retrieve the smoke bomb shells they left. Gray was utterly shocked to see that signal as that was the first time Pit did the signal to him, Pit have never backed away in a mission even when they crossed path with other people, but this time, Pit only had a glance at the people who entered the warehouse for a second and gave him the signal to take off.

Gray stared at Pit for a minute and asked as he started to lose patience, "Who are they?"

Pit took a deep breath and sat down beside Gray as he spoke, "They are of S.H.I.E.L.D and they are the good guys. I know that with them there, there is nothing we have to worry about. There is no way the Hydra agents can walk out the warehouse, unharmed."

"What do you mean the good guys? You have never spoken of S.H.I.E.L.D before in the past year. How do you even know them?" The answers Pit gave him only produced more questions in Gray's head.

Pit eyed his best friend for a long time and just was Gray was about to give up, Pit opened his mouth and dropped unexpected bomb on Gray.

"Because I was once an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D."

Without a word, Pit stood up and walked out of their gym in the basement and towards his room. His past with S.H.I.E.L.D was a part of his life that Pit cannot fully forgive himself for what happened. Long after Pit left the gym, Gray was still seated on their sparring mat, taken by surprise as he did not expect Pit to give him this kind of answer.

' _That was not my only question._ ' Gray thought after he have recovered from the state of shock and realized that he had forgotten to ask about the brunette they saw among the S.H.I.E.L.D agents, something tells him that he know her as he felt a wave of strong emotions washed over him when he had an eye contact with her.

* * *

 ** _FYI I am still looking out for any suggestion on who should be the Commando-in-charge of the Helicarrier, please review or pm me if you have any suggestions.  
_**

 ** _I do have some special guest stars appearing in the next chapter, so do stay tune.  
_**

 ** _Bt-dubs, some of you have guessed the identity of Pit and Gray correctly.  
_**

 _ **Reviews are appreciated.  
**_

 _ **~ xoxo, Bella**_


	5. Part 1-5 The Visit

**Light Up My Life  
**

 **Part 1 : The Expected And Unexpected Returns**

 **Spoilers: All Marvel Movies and Episodes of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. until S02E06  
**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing at all**

* * *

 ***Author's Note***

This story is set after the episode of "A Fractured House". Some of the events that happened on the show after this episode will also take place in my universe but not all. My story will also be linked to the movie - Avengers: Age of Ultron but I will also tweak the movie's story line so beware of any possible spoilers.

I know I said that I will be posting the chapters on a weekly basis but I need to apologize in advance cause I have been quite busy this week and I did not do much writing so I may be posting the next chapter one week late but I will assure you guys that I will try my best to write the next chapter asap.

Alright I better shut up before you guys start throwing paper ball at me! Happy reading! :)

* * *

 **CHAPTER FIVE**

FitzSimmons were now in the lab working on the weapon to analysis the origin of the weapon. Coulson, May and Skye along with the other agents have returned to the Bus not long ago.

"The design of this Taser Gun was an old design that may backdate to the 1950s, but the technology within the hardware of the weapon was way too advance for that time." Fitz voiced his findings to his lab partner, "Regardless of that, this Taser Gun is much lighter and more powerful, it can even release a strong current of voltage that could shock anyone within 10 feet radius from the firing point."

Simmons, who was examining the metal case with a UV light spectrum, kept quiet as she listened to her best friend speak.

"Jemma. I have so many new ideas to modify our icers, we could even use the technology from these Taser Gun to create more powerful and compact icers which would be fantastic for our next mission." Fitz continued.

Fitz has recovered a lot since the accident that causes brain damage to him. It was all because of his best friends, Simmons and his new found buddy, Mack. He and Mack were both very interested in engineering, Fitz in equipment and compounds and Mack in mechanics and aircraft. They have gotten to form a very strong bond, sometimes even Simmons feel jealous of her best friend's new 'relationship' with the buff engineer.

"Fitz! Come look!" Simmons shouted when she noticed something unusual. She carefully removed the Spectrum in the metal case where the Taser Gun was previously stored, only to find a silver item hidden within a hidden compartment.

"Bloody hell!" Fitz exclaimed when he walked over to Simmons' side, only to see her holding her breath as she used a pair of laboratory tongs to remove the Diviner from the hidden compartment to place it on the lab table.

"Well, at least now we know why the buyers brought so much money to the site, this was their main intention." Simmons commented as she put away the laboratory tongs away.

They then stared at the small, harmless silver statue, both without a word as they try to take in the shock of finding the Diviner in the metal case as they expected.

* * *

Skye was alone in the Command Centre, standing by the large Ideum touchscreen table as she moved her hand around the table to run scans and test on the findings they brought back. Skye have already kept everything that would give away the identity of the two men safely in her bunk on her laptop. The reason she chose to run scans in the Command Centre was because she knew Coulson and May have gotten suspicious of her knowing more than she is telling them. Skye knew that she should not hide anything from her team, but she also knew that the moment she report her findings to Coulson and May, there will definitely be a SWAT team sent to locate the two men.

"Manage to find anything on our two mysterious men?"

Coulson's sudden appearance pulled Skye out of her thoughts as he entered the Command Centre to stand beside the young Asian mixed brunette.

Skye nodded at the new Director of S.H.I.E.L.D as she tapped on the Ideum touchscreen table to pull out the files to report her findings, "I tried to retrieve the security footage around the area before we entered the area and realized that the footage were long sabotaged an hour before we have arrived at the warehouse."

Phil nodded at the screen before he turned to the young Asian mixed brunette, "Any luck on the identity of our mysterious men?"

Skye shook her head at the Director as she responded, "No luck on their faces. I even checked the security footage of all the bus stations, train stations, as long as transportation can be found at any place within ten to a hundred miles of the warehouse, but I still was not able to locate them, it's like they just poof themselves in and out of the warehouse without any transportation." This, Skye did not lie, she did try to check all forms of transportation around the area multiple times, but she still was not able to locate any sign of the two men.

"What about the radars for any flying vehicles that entered the area during that time? Since transportation by foot and vehicle are out of the picture, and being given such a small amount of time to get them in and out of Miami will only leave them with one option, transportation though air." Coulson said.

Skye was way ahead of Coulson on that, he was right, she managed to find only one chopper which entered the area within that time frame. She immediately swopped the footage minutes before Coulson have stepped foot into the Command Centre.

"Still nothing, DC." Skye supplied as she acted as if she was scanning the perimeter.

Coulson let out a stressful sigh, "Continue your search on the two men's location. There is no way that they managed to appear and disappear within such a small amount of time."

Skye did a playful salute with her right hand as she responded, "Copy that, Director."

With that, a smile formed on Coulson's lips as he turned around to head towards the stairs and to visit the lab by the cargo bay to check on FitzSimmons' findings.

* * *

"Sam, can you make a trip to the basement and pull out everything you can find that has any match with the spects of the Taser Gun we found in Miami and sent it to me, stat." Coulson ordered as he looked into hologram screen in front of him, with a picture of Sam Koenig in sight.

After hearing the report of FitzSimmons' findings on the Taser Gun and Diviner, he knew that must be a linking in between and the only way to find out will be seeking help from Sam Koenig back at the Playground to so some search in the system and by the system, he meant the storage basement with all the non-documented files.

"Happy to help. I will check through the files asap and send a copy of any matched files to you." Sam responded cheerfully as though the thought of going through the hundreds of documents was just a piece of cake to him.

"Thank, Sam." Coulson said as he knew that was not an easy task, "We will be dropping by the New Avenger's Tower to spend the night there and we will only return back to the Triskelion by tomorrow night."

"Copy that, Director Coulson." Sam replied before he disappeared from the screen.

* * *

"Something about this Taser Gun seems oddly familiar." Former Deputy Director Maria Hill, informed as she read through the files of FitzSimmons finding in her office in the Avenger's Tower. "Let me do a check on my files."

The team has landed at the New Avenger's Tower twenty minutes ago, Coulson and May went straight to Maria Hill to seek her help on the weapon they found and also to seek Stark's help to secure the Diviner.

After a few minutes, Maria Hill pulled out a file from her computer, "Ah, here you go. This was one of the weapons that was used at the old S.H.I.E.L.D academic to train agents in combat over a decade ago. The origin of this Taser Gun was backdated to a year after World War Two by a group of Russian scientist whom Howard Stark crossed path with."

"S.H.I.E.L.D academic? How come none of this appeared in our database?" May voiced out her concern at her best friends.

"That was because the design of the Taser Gun back in the academic was just a prototype, the original version of the Taser Gun was stolen not long after we found it." Maria Hill elaborated as she turned her laptop around to her best friends to show the documents on her laptop.

Coulson and May shared a look as they took a closer look at the files on Maria's laptop.

"Maybe I can help shed some light on this in one of my dad's files." Stark offered as he entered the room.

"That would be really helpful, I need to know why a weapon of such potential destruction level was not found in any of our data base." Coulson responded as he stood up to offer a hand towards Stark, "Nice to see you again, Tony."

"Glad to see that you are in one piece." Stark smirked at Coulson as he shook Coulson's hand.

"Will you ever let that go?" Coulson groaned when he heard the joke Stark always say whenever he met him.

Stark tilted his head for a bit to act as though he was in thinking for a second before he replied with a playful smile drawn on his face, "Maybe after a decade?"

May and Maria Hill shook their head at the childishness between the almighty Iron Man and the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. _Who knew that two of the most capable men in the world could be this naive?_

* * *

Sometime past midnight when the rest of the team has turned in, Skye was seen walking down the long hallways towards the Stark's lab to have a word with him, with her laptop in her hand. Skye knew that Stark will definitely be in his lab running test on the Taser Gun since they will be leaving the next day.

Skye stopped at the door that was the word "Lab" labelled on it and took a deep breath before she raised an arm to knock on the door.

"Come in." Stark's voice emerged from within the room thirty seconds later.

Skye took another deep breath as she tightened her grip on her laptop before she opened the door to enter the lab.

* * *

The next day, Rogers, Barton, Romanoff, Dr Banner, Thor, Maria Hill and the team, except Skye, were all seated in the large dining room having their breakfast which were made by FitzSimmons, English-Style. The in-house trainee Avengers, Maximoff Twins, Wilson, Rhodey and Vision had the weekend off so they have left the tower early in the morning to enjoy their weekend.

"Hmm… This is truly the best post-workout breakfast a man can ever have." Barton commented as he dug his face into the plate of bacons in front of him.

"Thanks, Agent Barton." FitzSimmons replied in sync.

"I am not going to take care of you if you got sick from eating too much bacon again." Romanoff gave her partner a deadly stare before she continue eating her share of English breakfast.

"Who knows a pair of scientists can be this good at cooking? I wonder why this does not apply to Stark." Barton commented as the table was filled with chuckles.

"That will be because I was too busy cleaning off the mess you leave behind everything you move near a stove or a fridge!" Stark quirked an eyebrow at his team mate as he entered the dining room.

The entire table except Barton burst out laughing, even Natasha and May had a smile planted on the face at the thought of the archery making a meal. Barton blushed a little before he laughed along with the others.

"See you with a pan and spatula was really something we do not want to see twice, my friend." Thor chuckled as he commented.

"That was one time! And I was blindfolded! How could I have known the difference between sugar and pepper if I cannot see?" Barton defended before he turned to his partner and accused, "And you dared me to do it blindfolded."

"Are you guys talking about Hawkeye's pepper flavored mac and cheese?" Skye smirked as she entered the room to take a seat between May and Simmons.

The entire table burst out laughing again when they heard Skye's comment on Barton's cooking.

Rogers then cleared his throat when he saw Barton was on the edge of exploding, "Alright, guys. Cut it out."

Everyone took a few deep breaths as they cool down from all the laughter.

"Back to business, Phil." Stark voiced not only after everyone have calmed down, "I've done an analysis on the Taser Gun you brought, I have not found anything out of the ordinary yet, but I'll keep looking into the files I 'borrowed' from S.H.I.E.L.D a few years ago and also in my dad's files."

"Sure, you take as long as you need. I'm sure the Taser Gun with be kept safe with you guys here, what about the Diviner?" Coulson nodded his head at Stark as he voiced his main concern.

"I'll have J.A.R.V.I.S put the Diviner into storage with only myself and Cap know the access code. No one will be able to gain access or retrieve the Diviner without the both of us." Stark turned Skye and assured her.

Over the year, Stark and Skye have formed a teacher-student bond over their love of technology. Not only that, the team has also gotten very close with the Avengers when Maria Hill approached them a year ago to have to perform the Tahiti project on Pietro Maximoff a.k.a Quicksilver. Stark has even set up a private living quarters for the team so whenever they drop by for a visit, they could stay in their quarters together, which consists of a large living room and a private kitchen with five bedrooms linked to it.

"Alright, we better get ready to head back to the Triskelion." Coulson wiped his mouth with the napkin on his lap before he stood up, with the team following close by.

Farewell phrases were exchanged before the team disappeared around the corner.

* * *

 ** _FYI I am still looking out for any suggestion on who should be the Commando-in-charge of the Helicarrier, please review or pm me if you have any suggestions.  
_**

 ** _I have always think Skye as the younger, female version of Tony Stark. I think that may be the real reason I love Skye the most.  
_**

 _ **Next chapter will be mark the start of the second part of my story - Her One-Man Search Party.  
**_

 _ **Reviews are appreciated.  
**_

 _ **~ xoxo, Bella**_


End file.
